marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Comics Avengers 2 Vol 1 6
| Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker1_1 = Gerry Alanguilan | Inker1_2 = Jason Paz | Inker1_3 = Edgar Tadeo | Inker1_4 = Jeff Huet | Colourist1_1 = Dave McCaig | Colourist1_2 = Frank Martin | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Sana Amanat | StoryTitle1 = Crime and Punishment (Part VI) | Synopsis1 = Ghost Rider has the winning advantage over his nemesis Robert Blackthorne, known as Vengeance, but is shot off him by S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers led by the Punisher and Hawkeye. Blackthorne "thanks" them in return by blasting them away. Just as Blackthorne towers over Ghost Rider, Tyrone Cash grabs him as he hijacks his motorcycle and crash themselves into a gas station, causing a huge explosion. Blackthorne emerges unharmed and berates a weaken Tyrone for attempting that stint to kill him. He is then chain-roped by Ghost Rider and takes him and himself to a nearby church to "make his peace with God." Blackthorne frantically criticizes what he's doing as their presence inside holy sanctuary will weaken their damned themselves. Ghost Rider doesn't care as he pummels him, as they both transform back into their human selves. Blackthorne reaches for a candlestick and bashes Johnny Blaze off him. As he prepares to strike down Johnny, Blackthorne is shot in the shoulder by the Punisher. Blackthorne replies Castle for what he did, but only to be shot dead in the head. Johnny Blaze gets up and held at gunpoint by Castle, who states to him that Blaze is still to be killed according to his superiors. However, Johnny tells him that he wouldn't shoot him as his actions were justifiable to avenge Roxanne Simpson's death and that he isn't too dissimilar from Castle. Johnny leaves. Castle leaves the church and finds Hawkeye, telling him that he let the Ghost Rider go and his reasons for doing so. Hawkeye is shocked to hear this, but Castle lectures him that his actions are the same as the Ghost Rider and that both of them never ever lay their hands on innocents. S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters appear, as Castle demands Hawkeye to know where the inhibitor implant that S.H.I.E.L.D. put in him is, so he can remove it and be free. Hawkeye punches Castle out as a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers arrive on the scene. At Waukegan, Illinois; Johnny happily watches Roxanne Simpson and her new family play in a park as he sits with Mephisto. The demon was honest to keep his word with Johnny in bringing Roxanne back and her new life. A fact she doesn't remember of her murder. Though Mephisto points out to Johnny that he must continue sending souls in order to keep Roxanne alive as part of the deal. Which Johnny consents as it is worth being the Ghost Rider. Meanwhile, twenty miles away from New York City, Hawkeye and Nick Fury observe a scene of the wreckage of a armor convoy that was escorting the Punisher, who had escaped twenty minutes ago. Fury acknowledge the fact to Hawkeye that S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't track the Punisher, as his implant, in the form of a tooth, was knock out when Hawkeye slugged Castle. Fury then knows that Hawkeye helped the Punisher escape. As for the Punisher himself, he has left America for Russia, where he is again able to track down the Russian criminal the Red Hammer, and takes him down. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Waukegan ** Items: * * Vehicles: * Ghost Rider's Motorcycle | Solicit = ULTIMATE COMICS AVENGERS 2 #6 (of 6) Written by MARK MILLAR Pencils & Cover by LEINIL FRANCIS YU The Avengers are caught in the middle as Ghost Rider and the demonically powered Vice-President Blackthorne go head-to-flaming-head! What hope do Hawkeye, Punisher, and the new Hulk have against Satan's soldiers? Find out as best-selling creators MARK MILLAR (CIVIL WAR, KICK-ASS) and LEINIL FRANCIS YU (SECRET INVASION) bring this story to a fiery finish! | Notes = | Trivia = * The Punisher's sarcastic comment to Blackthorne for voting "that hot Alaskan lady" is a nod to Alaskan governor Sarah Palin, who campaigned for Vice President with John McCain during the 2008 presidential election. | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16092 }}